Commanders of Chaos
by SetFireToTomorrow
Summary: It's been 550 years since Percy and Reyna were betrayed. Then, they disappeared. But the primordial gods and Gaea are rising again. The most powerful demigod is gone, lost forever. Will a powerful ally help them defeat the enemies? Or will they fail?
1. Colder then Ice

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so sorry I discontinued my OC story. People kept asking to have their characters in it and everyone kept sending in characters and I just got too much on my plate. But I will try to update this story often. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Finally I get to see Annabeth again. It's been too long. I stood next to Reyna with Hazel and Frank behind me _**(I read SoN so sorry if there are any spoilers. I'll try not to mention too much)**. _I was waiting for my blonde haired beauty to appear. _

"_Percy!" I heard someone scream my name and a body crashes into mine. "I missed you so much!" I looked down hoping to see blonde locks, but Thalia was staring at me._

"_Thalia! I missed you, too!" I hugged her and asked, "Where's Annabeth?"_

"…_Percy, you have a brother—" she started before I cut her off._

"_I do? I can't wait to meet him! Is he nice? Does he look like me? I—" I saw her unsmiling face and looked at her. "What's wrong?"_

"_The thing is, when your brother, Blake, came to camp, he fought the Hydra. Apparently, since he fought a better monster without training, he was more powerful than you are. The gods decided to send him as the leader for the Seven. Your father, he decided Blake needed to train in Atlantis. And Annabeth—" Thalia looked mournful._

"_Percy, what is going on?" Reyna asked me._

"_I'm not sure…" _

"_Let's go on ship," Reyna said. "Come on!" She pulled Thalia and me into the ship._

_We walked into the ship to see a bunch of __Hephaestus's children working._

"_Hey, where are Jason and Annabeth?" Reyna marched up to one of them. He pulled out an axe on her. She swiped her leg up and kicked his hand, causing him to drop the axe._

"_Who are you?" he asked her._

"_I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion with Percy Jackson, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. We would like to see Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase!" she said before grabbing him by the shirt. "Where are they!"_

"_Jason is in the office, in the back, Annabeth is in her room, down the hall, to the left. Please let go of me…" he choked out before Reyna dropped him. I stared going to Annabeth's room._

"_Percy! It's not a really good idea…Annabeth, um, she…" Thalia trailed off with a guilty look on her face._

"_What? I want to see my girlfriend?" I snapped at her. Then she glared at me._

"_You know what, whatever Percy! Forget it. Go look for your perfect girlfriend!" she yelled at me and walked down another wall. _

"_What is her problem?" I muttered to myself and walked to Annabeth's room. When I got there, the door was opened and a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes came out of her room. "Who are you…?" I trailed off and my eyes widened. _

"_Perseus Jackson, my half-brother," he said with a smirk and a face full of arrogance. _

"_What are you doing in Annabeth's room?" I asked him slowly._

"_None of your business," he said. "But, you might not want to go in there for a while." I, of course, rushed in Annabeth's room to see if she was ok._

"_Blake? Is that you? I can't wait for our wedding next—" she cut off as I turned on the lights._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Percy! You-you're back…" She stammered out and climbed out of the bed._

"_Don't come near me," I took a step back, away from her. "I thought you loved me!"_

"_I-I do! I—" I cut her off._

"_I was gone for only eight month, and you already have someone else?" I shouted._

"_What was I supposed to do? I was lonely, I thought you were dead!" she shouted right back at me, her hair flying wildly. "Then your brother came, and he looked so much like you. I couldn't help myself. After being with him, I realized that what we had wasn't real." _

"_I hate you!" I punched the wall and made a big hole in the metal. "Go to your stupid golden boy, you'll never see me again!" The walls exploded and the ship was filled with water for a second before it got really hot and the water evaporated._

_I found Reyna in the Senate House looking as pissed as I was. "Jason took over Camp Jupiter, I don't even know how, and he is bringing them over to Camp Half Blood."_

"_Damn it!" I cursed. _

"_So, your camp is gone, you got betrayed, what will you do?" a voice asked. I drew Riptide and looked around._

"_Who's there?" I called out. "Come out here we can see you!" A young boy about eighteen walked out of the shadows._

"_Don't point your pointy sword at me! Now, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am Chaos, creator of the universe and everything in it and ya da, ya da, ya da," he rolled his eyes. "You are Perseus, son of Poseidon, and Reyna, daughter of Bellona."_

"_Are you really Chaos?" Reyna asked._

"_Yes! Can we get on with it?" the kid, 'Chaos', said._

"_I don't believe you are Chaos. You look like an eighteen old, you didn't prove any real power, and if you're Chaos, why haven't you destroy Gaea yet?" I asked in one breath. My response was a portal coming from under m__y feet and the feeling of weightlessness as Reyna and I fell._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy (550 years later)<strong>

I don't go by the name _Percy_ anymore, now, it is Commander J. J is for my last name, Jackson. My mom died looking for me, I didn't realize I forgot about her, her death is basically by my hand.

Right now, I was at home in the Outer lands, an area of land in the outer spirit world. It's pretty cool, there are these doors that allow you to go to another dimensions. My favorite dimension is the one where everyone was cartoon characters from _Disney_. I was Prince Charming. Reyna was Vidia from _Tinker Bell_ which I found was hilarious.

"Percy, Chaos wanted to talk to us about something. Do you mind waking up anytime soon?" I hear Reyna talking and her finger poking my face.

"What?" I mumbled and snuggled deeper into my covers.

"Get up," she said before hooking onto my arm and flipping me over her shoulders. I landed hard on my back.

"OW!" I cried. "What the hell?"

"Meeting with Chaos in ten," she was now digging through my closet. "Take a shower and put this on," she threw a light grey shirt and dark jeans at me before shucking a pair of combat boots at me. It hit me in the face.

"OW!" I said rubbing my head. "Why do we have a meeting?"

"I don't know, get to the shower," she said before leaving my room. "Breakfast will be delivered to you!" she added before going to her room.

I took a quick shower, ate, and went to the throne room. Thalia was already there, she was playing a card game with Chaos.

"What do you need, my lord?" I asked after sinking onto one knee with my right hand over my heart and my left hand on my side.

"Percy, rise and sit, watch me beat Thalia at the 'Speed' game," he said and patted the chain next to him. I sat for a while before hearing Chaos groan as he lost, again.

"Ok, now that you are done playing, what do you need us for?" I asked again.

"Right, as you know, 546 years ago, I sent Beta Squad to control Gaea, she's been asleep for the last couple of hundred years, however, some of my children, mainly Nyx and Erebus, are trying to take over Earth and awaken Gaea. I need you two and Alpha Squad and The Secret Assassins to take out Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, and the Titans," he took a breath and slowly let it out. "To, _accomplish_, this mission, you need the help of the gods who have deal with the titans before,. You—" he got cut off by Reyna and me.

"What! Why—! "

"We can take—! "

"Shush!" he bellowed and we went silent, "Seek out Rhea, she will not help the titans and my children to destroy Earth, she will help you. You have thirty minutes to pack before before we meet with the gods," he paused. "I will only send twenty soldiers, ten soldiers and ten assassins, after you have gotten situated at Camp Half Blood. I will send you the rest of the army when you need them. Dismissed."

We both knelt down and bowed before turning around and walking out the throne room.

The moment we were out of the room, Reyna started complaining, "I can't believe we have to be back on Earth. It's been way too long since we've been there and truthfully, I can wait longer."

"I know what you mean, and it sucks since most of the campers we know are still alive," I grimaced. After Chaos Soldiers took down Gaea the first time, the gods believed it was the campers and made everyone will was in the battle immortal unless taken down in battle.

"Let's go pack…" Reyna sighed before going to her room.

I went to the security room and located Lieutenant S and Lieutenant H, they were both in the training room, just as I thought they would be.

"Lieutenants, call up five of your strongest soldiers and wait for Chaos to call you for a mission," I said over the intercom.

"Why, Commander J?" Reyna's lieutenant, Lieutenant H or better known as Kyle Hellgorey, said.

"We are needed on a mission, Chaos will send you there when the time is right," I answered back.

"Commander, are you going?" my lieutenant, Lieutenant S or Violet Snow** (Yes, I used my own OC, but she's not gonna be in it so much so don't worry)**, asked.

"Yes, however, you are coming after Commander R **(Does anyone know Reyna's last name? I don't) **and I will go first. After we got situated, Chaos will send you and five of your best soldiers and ten of The Secret Assassins," I said. "Finishing training and collect your soldiers." I added before closing the intercom and going to my room.

I grabbed random things from my closet and threw them in my backpack full of endless space. It was a cute little Elmo backpack! Like, really, who doesn't like Elmo? He is the cutest three-and-a-half-old-red monster ever!

I walked to Reyna's room and knocked before saying, "Reyna! I'm done, you only have five minutes so don't bother putting any of your makeup in your bag!" I said, suddenly, an axe that was in a glass case burst out of it and started attacking me. "Reyna, I was kidding!" Reyna has this cool power where she can control weapons and make they attack people. It's annoying.

I ducked when the axe tried to cut off my head. I kicked its handle before I remembered that no one was holding it so it can't be dropped. I took out Riptide and swipe at the axe. At the same time, I control the water particles in the air and make it wrap around the axe, now it was harder to move. Imagine trying to run through water.

"Ok Percy, let's go," I hear Reyna say before the axe crashed onto the ground.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus, New York, Present Time (Third Person)<strong>

The gods plus Hades were arguing, like usual. They didn't know what to do about the attack on Olympus. Athena wanted more time to think up a battle plan, she wanted to make a force field around the city to protect them from the titans and primordial gods. Zeus wanted to create a giant lighting storm and attack from above while the demigods attack from behind and under. Hades simply didn't care. Hestia was sitting in her fire, wishing Percy was there to save them

The gods continued arguing before a big portal full of total darkness opened and three teens, two about sixteen and one about eighteen stepped through. The oldest had dark blue/black hair with white eyes with no pupils and dark blue skin that had stars and planets moving around it. The other two, one was definitely a girl, both had dark black hair and tan skin, but their faces were hidden. Both wore a long cape with a hood. The boy's was a black with ice blue trimming, the girl's with black with a blood red trimming. All the gods could see was their mouth. Oddly, the boy with the blue hood had an Elmo backpack.

"Hello Olympians. I am Chaos," the oldest said. His voice seemed to bounce from wall to wall.

"You are not Chaos! Chaos is dead! How dare you intrude upon my kingdom?" Zeus bellowed and threw his lightning bolt at the three. There was a bright flash of white and blue light, but when the smoke cleared, the three were untouched.

"I am most defiantly, unless someone took my place," 'Chaos' turned to the boy, "Commander J, did anyone in the galaxy take away my place as the ruler of the Universe, Void, and the Outer World?" he asked in a calm, cold voice.

"No sir, you have not died nor have you been take over," the boy's voice sounded like an ice cold winter, a winter where all you can see was snow and ice. It cools your body until you were all blue and grey, and you can never get warm.

"And tell me, Commander R, am I Chaos, or am I an imposter?" Chaos asked the girl to his left.

"You are Chaos sir, ruler of the Universe, Void, and the Outer World," the girl said with a voice that sounded like flaming hot lava. Lava that burns you to bones and ashes and, even though your body was gone, it burns your soul and never stops.

Chaos turns to the gods and announced in a deadly quiet voice, "I am Chaos, and you will bow down to me."

"No, this is my kingdom; you have no right to be here!" Zeus's stubbornness wouldn't let him get walked over. Chaos nodded to Commander J and Commander J raised his arms and pushed down. Zeus's body began to kneel but it suddenly wasn't him controlling his body.

"What are you doing to him?" Poseidon jumped up and sent a wave of water at the trio.

Commander R swiped her arm and the water evaporated before it could hit the trio. By now, Zeus was bowing to Chaos and the two commanders.

"Suggest you follow his lead, or else you might never find yourself again," Commander J said in his deadly cold voice and the other gods slowly followed his lead.

"So, these are my best soldiers, Commander J and R," Chaos started. "Both have mastered many different forms of power and fighting. J here mastered the elements water and air, R mastered earth and fire. J is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and swords and daggers combat. R, however, is an expert at long distance shooting and exotic weapons, throwing stars and whips for example. Both are talented at martial arts, J has excelled at Aikido and Judo, R at Capoeira and Jujutsu." Chaos paused before looking at the gods with judging eyes. "Any questions?"

Athena asked in a small voice, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, one of your children, Annabeth Chase, is an immortal camper, interesting. I realized that you gods are pathetic and cannot defend yourself against my children. However, I do love this planet so I have offered some assistance," Chaos answered.

"We are not pathetic! How dare—" Zeus started before Artemis cut him off.

"Do not anger him, father, we don't know his power," she said.

"Ah, Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt, and maiden hood, one of your hunters, Thalia Grace, is one of the most powerful demigods alive. Next to Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo, respectively," Chaos nodded. Hestia perked up when she heard Percy's name.

"What do you know about Percy Jackson?" Hestia asked.

"Percy Jackson, he's one of the greatest Heroes alive," J said in a calm voice.

"About five hundred years ago, he shown up in the Outer World," R added.

"He came when he was needed, and disappeared when he finished his job," J followed.

"Then, about twenty years ago, he disappeared…forever," R whispered the last word.

"No one knows where he is, who he is, or where he's been," J finished.

"It's like he never existed," the two said at the same time, their voices blending together like a storm. Never ending, always whispering those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter and this story! Please review and tell me what you like or hate about this story. But no flames, you might not have feelings, but i'm pretty sure I do.<strong>

**A new poll will be up about Percy's love life again. Please review and vote.**

**Peace.**

**-DD**


	2. Brighter than Snow

**Hey guys! Yes, I AM UPDATING! I'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF! Well, here's the chapter! And remember to vote on the poll!**

**And I forgot the disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Percy Jackson. Writing this is for my own amusement and the amusement of my readers. I do not receive any kind of profit from my story.**

**And I think I know what the Mark of Athena is: a big snowy owl on fire flapping through Rome.**

* * *

><p><em>"Percy Jackson, he's one of the greatest Heroes alive," J said in a calm voice.<em>

_"About five hundred years ago, he shown up in the Outer World," R added._

_"He came when he was needed, and disappeared when he finished his job," J followed._

_"Then, about twenty years ago, he disappeared…forever," R whispered the last word._

_"No one knows where he is, who he is, or where he's been," J finished._

_"It's like he never existed," the two said at the same time, their voices blending together like a storm. Never ending, always whispering those words._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV, Mount Olympus, Present Time, NY**

* * *

><p>The two commanders finished and all was silent. Not a single sound appeared.<p>

"So, you don't know where Percy Jackson is?" Hestia broke the silence. She loved Percy like a son and was devastated when he disappeared.

"No, many thought he might have died in battle or died of a natural cause. Many also thought he never existed, just a rumor spread to scare people," Commander J said. "But he is real, stuck in a rock in the Outer World is his sword _Anaklusmos_ or, better known as, Riptide. Under the sword is his name, carved onto the rock. Around the sword are Greek words that say "This sword belongs to the greatest hero in the world, me, myself, and I."

"People also believed that the next great hero will be able to pull out the sword. The sword belongs to the most powerful and strongest hero. Many have tried, hell, I have tried, but no one has made it budge," Commander R stated.

"That is why I plan to have the stone moved to Camp Half Blood, there; all heroes will be able to try their luck at the sword." Chaos paused, "I do believe that Percy Jackson is not dead. You see, in the Void, when you die, your soul does not go to the Underworld; it gets transported to the sky as a star. The greatest heroes glows the brightest, the enemies don't glow. I have not seen Percy's star, so I believe he is not dead." He paused again. "Of course, that's what I tell most people, but I do know Percy Jackson, we keep in touch."

"Who cares about Percy? He is nothing! Just a coward that ran away when life became too hard! That is not a quality of a Hero!" Poseidon suddenly exploded. "But my child Blake is the most powerful demigod of all times! He will pull the sword out of the stone! That sword is rightfully his anyway."

At this, Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes turned to Poseidon and started shouting at him.

"How could you? He's your son!"

"Blake? He is nothing!"

"_Percy is awesome,_

_Don't you dare dis him, or else,_

_I am awesome too!_"

"Apollo, no one cares about you!" that was his sister of course.

"Silence!" Chaos shouted over the commotion.

Everyone quieted down and Chaos continued, "I will send Commander J and R at first and the leader of The Secret assassins. After they get situated, I will send ten soldiers and ten of my assassins along with their leaders, and then I will send the rest of the Alpha squad and its leader. My strongest squad, it has over two hundred soldiers. That should be enough," he finished.

"Who is the leader of your assassins?" Athena asked.

"Good question, he is the third strongest person in the universe. First being me, second being J and R who will always be in a tie, third being Death, my assassin," he said. "Actually, you have met him, before he was my assassin. But, like Percy, he also disappeared." Chaos added.

"I have a question," R started. With a nod from Chaos, she continued, "Why have so many heroes go missing? First, Percy Jackson and Reyna, daughter of Bellona, then Thalia Grace, and then Nico di Angelo," she finished.

"Thalia, my daughter, was in the Hunters of Artemis. However, one day, she got up and left. All she left was a note saying she left the hunt, she was looking for Percy, and not to look for her," Zeus sighed. "Nico di Angelo left soon after the news of Thalia's disappearance. He was with his sister, Hazel, daughter of Pluto, but then he disappeared. Leaving a note saying he loves Hazel, he's going to look for Thalia and Percy and Reyna, and not to look for him."

"Pity, four of the greatest heroes ever to be born, lost because of one stupid mistake," Commander J whispered.

"Well, we have better inform the camp about this. Come on," Dionysus announced before flashing out of the room. The gods noticed that J and R didn't attempt to close their eyes, and yet they still survived.

Chaos made a portal out the thin air and left with his commanders, while the gods all flashed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy, Camp Half Blood, Present Time, NY<strong>

* * *

><p>Chaos opened the portal and we landed in the dining area of Camp Half Blood. From what I can see, people were eating dinner. Were eating, now they were staring at us in total silence. Soon, the gods flashed in and there was ever more silence.<p>

"Listen, as you know, Gaea is stirring again and we cannot defeat her this time. We do have an ally, Chaos, ruler of the Universe and he…" I heard Chaos growl as Zeus only said Chaos was only the ruler of the Universe. Reyna snickered. "…has offered some assistance from his troops."

"We don't need any help! We can take on Gaea and her army! I took her down single handed last time!" Blake, my stupid, loser of a brother stated. He even had the nerve to stand up and bow. "So _Chaos_ you can take you and your little minions back to where you came from!"

I ran towards him with my super speed and grabbed onto his neck, pushing him to the wall. "Don't under estimate us. We are more powerful than you in every way, I wouldn't mind seeing this planet getting crushed; and I'd help Gaea. Chaos, however, has a liking to this planet, Ouranos knows why, and he wants the pathetic gods to rule for a couple more centuries. Here's a good advice, don't piss me off or I will blow you to shreds!" I shouted the last words in his face. Blake reached up and pushed my hood back, but I flashed back to where Reyna was before he could see me face. My back was to the campers so they could only see my hair; I flipped my hood over before turning around.

I forced Blake to kneel in front of me and make him say, "I am lesser than you in every way. I am pathetic and just dirt under your shoes. Am not a hero, I am stupid, and I will be alone for the rest of my life," I then left him go. But, being the stupid thing he was took out his sword and swiped it at me. I blocked it with my arm and pulled the blade, now the sword was mine. I used blunt force to turn his sword into a pretzel before throwing it back at him.

"Alright, you had enough fun," Reyna said to me before putting a hand on my arm and pulling me back. "How about this, after Chaos finishes explaining, we show you our powers, or to a small extent of it. Then, anyone who wants to challenge us may."

"Great idea, Commander R," Chaos stated before explaining everything, finally, we got to the part about my sword. "Percy Jackson's sword will be transported to camp by tomorrow; everyone will be able to try to claim the sword as their own. Commander J will be able to try his luck also." At that, everyone looked at me. "The greatest warrior will be able to receive the sword; the least great will be cursed with a life time of back luck." He paused for dramatic affect. "Or so the legend says."

"Time for a showing of our—" I got cut off as two motorcycles were heard coming to the dining area. The demigods immediately jumped into battle positions while Reyna, Chaos, and just stood there. We knew who was coming.

Two motorcycles appeared one black, one ice blue. Both riders were wearing combat boots, jeans, a black t-shirt, leather jacket, and helmet. But the one on the blue bike was a girl. They took off their helmets and a gasp was heard around the camp.

The guy has dark olive skin, dark eyes, dark hair, and an aura of death around him. It was Nico di Angelo, a lost demigod. He looked older, darker, and badder.

The girl had longer hair, it was now curly with blue streaks, but she had the same blue eyes and cold expression. It was Thalia Grace, another lost demigod.

"Surprised to see us?" Thalia asked getting off her bike. Thalia and Nico both knelt down and bowed to Chaos before addressing Reyna and I.

"J and R, figured you'd be here," Nico said before bumping fists with me.

"We're the best," I smirked and fist bumped Thalia.

"So, right now, we were about to show the gods and demigods an extent of our powers, care t—" Reyna got cut off as the gods and demigods finally got over their shock.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and Jason screamed and tackled Thalia. She teleported away and they hugged air.

"Are you serious?" she asked with an amazed look on her face. "You betrayed Percy and treated him like scum. Jason, you betrayed Reyna, you took away all she had left, even her sister! Then you all forgot about me because I was Percy's best friend and I still looked for that Seaweed Brain. You guys didn't care about what happened to Percy, Nico, Reyna, or me!" she finished, breathing heavily.

Annabeth looked at the verge of crying, as if she cared. I know she just felt humiliated. Jason looked angry and about to explode.

"You're blaming us for this! You're the one who left!" He shouted at her.

"She left to look for the greatest hero alive! Not to betray camp!" Nico yelled at them.

"Stop!" I shouted in a calm voice. "We are not here to argue; we are here to make peace, stated who you are." The last part was directed at Thalia and Nico.

They moved behind Reyna and I, one on each side.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, third most powerful person alive, top assassin of Chaos, leader of The Secret Assassins, known to people as Death."

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, fourth most powerful person alive, second most power assassin, beta to Nico, known to people as Destruction."

"Right, now it's for a demonstration of our powers," Reyna said. "Do you have a training arena?"

"Yes, come, follow me," Chiron led us to the training arena.

I nodded to Thalia and she went up first into the ring, she lifted her arms and the sky instantly turned a dark grey color. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Thalia's eyes glowed bright white and she rose up into the air. As she was floating in the air, a great shape wrapped around her, a bright blue and white hawk. She moved her arms, and the hawk moved its wings. A great burst of wind pushed back everyone besides Nico, Reyna, Chaos, and I. The hawk took flight and dived to the ground where a big line of lightning hit the ground. When the smoke cleared there was a great crater in the middle of the arena, Thalia was in the middle of the damage, looking untouched.

Nico was up next. He stood where Thalia was and stomp on the ground and raised his hands. The ground rose up and the crater was gone. He swiped the air and a ring of black fire surrounded him. Then he jumped about ten feet in the air and landed on the ground, about fifty big pieces of rocks exploded into the air. Nico then swiped his arms to his sides and black fire followed his arms, making it look like he had black wings. Then he controlled the earth to raise him in to the air and he kicked out black fire at all the pieces of rocks. They erupted into dust. He created a wall of shadows and sent it at tree nearby. The shadows sucked out the life of the tree and Nico started glowing with a dark power. He created a ball of shadows around himself and sent it out at everyone. The ground cracked, the walls broke, and the demigods and gods were knocked about fifty feet away.

Finally, it was Reyna and my turn. We decided to have a fight against each other. We took our positions and I made the first move. I took water from the air and swiped it at an arch at her. She evaporated the water and send flaming balls of fire at me. I ducked and avoided and sent a waved of dark energy at her. She spurted four jets of lava from the ground at me. Then she used the waves to send a high pitched noise at me. It felt like there were little needles pounding inside my head! I managed to avoid the lava and I controlled the water in her to force her to stand still. My eyes glowed green and I vision that she was being burned alive. To her, it felt like her skin was being burned off and it was tearing her insides apart. She sent me a bomb inside my head; it felt like my brain was being exploded off. We both collapsed to the ground and I took out my sword and she took out her spear, we battled for a while before I accidently broke her spear.

"DUDE! That was my bran new spear! Arg!" she shouted before sending spikes made of molten lava sharpened to a point at me. I sent icicles at her and the two hit in the middle and shattered. She then sent rocks at me, flaming rocks on fire, that is. I created a wall of air that stopped the rocks.

She lifted her arms and I raised my arms. I incrusted her in ice at the same time I was stuck in a mound of rocks.

"Ok children, you can beat each other later," Chaos waved his hands and the ice and rock disappeared. "Would anyone like to try to battle the four?"

"I would," Blake, my stupid brother said. "I am the greatest hero ever alive! I can take anyone on!"

"Ok, who would you like to fight?" Chaos asked.

"I want to fight _him_," Blake pointed at me.

"So foolish, but I guess you heroes are all the same," I stated. "You are Blake Stone, song of Poseidon, brother to Percy Jackson." I stopped, pretending to think about something. "How can someone so stupid, be the brother to Percy Jackson?"

"How dare you insult me?" he shouted at me. "I am the greatest hero ever!"

"No you are not, the third titan war, Beta squad was the one who put Gaea to sleep. Not you or your stupid little heroes," I said in a calm voice. "Percy Jackson took down Gaea before our squad could reach him. He knocked her out long enough for our squad to put her to sleep. So, you see, I don't understand how you are related to Percy at all."

"How dare you talk down to my boyfriend?" Annabeth shouted. "He saved us in the third war!"

"But Percy Jackson saved Olympus in the second war, he killed Kronus, well, he trusted Luke enough to give him the knife to kill himself," Reyna said.

Blake made to send a wave of water at Reyna but I forced him to believe that he was slowly being skinned and then carved open.

"Do not underestimate my power, what I have shown you may not seem like much, but if I show you more, you will explode from the power," I shouted at him before turning around.

"Ok, well, I have set up you cabin in the woods. Commander J, please bring Commander R, Thalia, and Nico there," Chaos said. "I will send your soldiers after a while, good bye," he said before creating a portal and walking through it.

I started to walk to the woods when I heard Annabeth. "Coward! That wasn't a fight! You're exactly like Percy! You run away when life gets too hard!" I spun around to see her send three throwing knifes at Reyna, it cut opened her hood and her face was revealed.

A gasp was heard from everyone there. Reyna looked a little different, her glossy black hair fell to her hip in soft curls and bangs covered her left eye. She was taller, her eyes used to be black, now were a dark violet. She had the same bone structure, but was tanner and her face was hidden of emotions.

"Reyna?" a voice rang out of the silence. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked about two meters in front of Reyna.

Reyna smirked an evil smirk and said, "Hey Jason. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me for just cutting it off right here. But, whatever. REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL!<strong>

**And people who have read some of my other stories know that I like to rant and have a "Question of the Chapter."**

**So, I got in an argument with a person on the Max Ride fanfic who made a Mary-Sue character. She said her character wasn't a Mary Sue.**

**Now this character's name was Lillian, Lilly for short. She has light silver hair to her thigh that changes colors depending on her emotions, same with her eyes. She was a mix between a tiger and a butterfly. She was nice, but can be really protective of her family. She could control the four elements, read minds, possess people, and had amazing speed and strength. Her skin was impenetrable and she was unable to get hurt. She was an assassin to The School and was really powerful. She was the daughter of Max and Fang and saved the whole world.**

**So, I'm just thinking, that is a huge Mary Sue. According to the Urban Dictionary, a Sue is a person who is well liked, beautiful, powerful, and perfect. They are usually based on the author or what the author would like to be. They would have amazing powers and a story with a Mary/Gary Sue usually follow the same plot line.**

**A Victim Sue is a character who is the loud, pathetic, and obnoxious character that can't do much besides cry and whine. Their romantic partner is usually that one saving them. Ex. Annabeth.**

**A Warrior Sue is a character who is beautiful, perfect, and amazing at fighting. A Warrior Sue usually had a tragic past that made them into a warrior. She/he is more powerful that most of the characters and have amazing powers. Ex. Lillian aka Lilly.**

**Here's my question, according to you, what are the characteristics of a Mary or Gary Sue?**

**Peace.**

**-DD**


	3. Eyes full of Misery

**Hey guys! You know what song I love? "Ours" by Taylor Swift! That girl is so talented and amazing. If anyone saw the CMA Awards, I just want to say Taylor totally deserved to win Entertainer of the Year, just because she's so awesome!**

**So, as you can tell, I am an amazingly big T-Swifty fan.**

**Here's the chapter, and I do not the POJ series or the HoO series.**

* * *

><p><em>I started to walk to the woods when I heard Annabeth. "Coward! That wasn't a fight! You're exactly like Percy! You run away when life gets too hard!" I spun around to see her send three throwing knifes at Reyna, it cut opened her hood and her face was revealed.<em>

_A gasp was heard from everyone there. Reyna looked a little different, her glossy black hair fell to her hip in soft curls and bangs covered her left eye. She was taller, her eyes used to be black, now were a dark violet. She had the same bone structure, but was tanner and her face was hidden of emotions_.

_"Reyna?" a voice rang out of the silence. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked about two meters in front of Reyna._

_Reyna smirked an evil smirk and said, "Hey Jason. Miss me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV, Camp Half Blood, Present Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Reyna, you're alive!" Jason goes to hug me and I teleport to where Percy - or Commander J - was standing.<p>

"You have no rights to touch me, talk to me, or even look at me," I said. "You have betrayed me and my camp so don't even bother."

"If you are Reyna, then who are you?" Annabeth, or, as I called her, AnnaBITCH, asked pointing at Percy.

"None of your business, but do know this. I know who all of you are, and I hate all of you, with my heart," Percy said before grabbing my arm and leading me back to our cabin.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, No, Maybe-So," Percy said. "Percy Jackson is great, whoever pulls out the sword, Riptide, from the stone is said to be the reincarnation of the great Percy Jackson." He paused looking thoughtful for a second. "That or they are just really strong..."

"Percy's dead?" Hera asked with gleaming eyes, shining with tears.

_Percy, always so dramatic._ I thought and rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's just go." I went to pull him to our cabin before Blake stopped me.

"Wait a sec, Princess," he smirked at me. If he thought that was gonna impress me, he's stupid. "I want to have a duel with Mr. Commander J here," he walked up real close to Percy. "I think we all know who will win."

Percy chuckled darkly before saying, "You're right, _I will win your stupid duel_, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

"Right, we have to check on the Viod and Thalia needs to speak to Chaos who left when you were arguing if you wanted to know, so we're leaving," Nico said before following Thalia back to their motorcycles.

"We, too, have to leave, as much as I would love to see my son Blake beat up this _Commander J_, we have matters to attend to," Poseidon hugged his son before everyone closed their eyes, excluding Percy and I, to avoid getting burned.

Blake screamed before pulling out his sword and charging at Percy. "Your first fighting lesson starts now," Percy said before sidestepping Blake. He stuck out his foot and Blake tripped over it. "If your opponent is using more force or strength and speed than you are, you can easily redirect their force." He then locked his foot against Blake's leg and flipped him over. Blake then got up again and rushed to Percy. "It is easy to side step your opponent if he is running at you with a rate of not being able to turn back." Percy again step sided Blake but this time grabbed his arm, turned and swung him to the ground after jabbing at his elbows and neck. "Lock your opponent's muscles and hit their pressure points, they will go down easy." We watched Blake struggle to get up with no use of his arms.

"What did you do to me?" he cried as his arms lay uselessly next to him.

"Did you not listen?" Percy asked darkly. "I locked your muscles and pressed your pressure points. That means, you. Can. Not. Move. Your. Arms. Until. Another. Hour."

"Come on Commander J," I finally got to drag him to our cabin after such a long time. I just knew he was gonna rant when we get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV, Camp Half Blood, Chaos Cabin, Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate this place! I hate coming back here, I hate seeing Annabeth and Blake like the nice little couple they are!" I said kicking at the wall where Reyna and I lived. Reyna and I had our own place, the Chaos cabin is two buildings, one for Reyna and I - we have two rooms so get your mind out of the gutter - the other one is for the troops that will soon arrive.<p>

"Calm down," snapped her fingers at the dent I made in the wall and it fixed itself. "Kyle and Violet **(The lieutenants, remember) **are coming tomorrow, Chaos informed me about an hour ago." She turned to look at me sulking in the corner and rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, let's go to bed," she grabbed my hands and brought me to her room.

We're not dating or even friends with benefits. Sometimes when the other person is feeling down we just sleep together in the same bed. You know, for comfort or moral support. I changed into a grey t-shirt and short and got under the covers with Reyna.

"Everything will be okay, after this war is over, we can leave," Reyna said laying her head on my chest. I circled my arms around her and put my chin above her head.

"Can we go see my mom tomorrow?" I asked softly, "after we get Vi and Kyle situated, I want to visit her grave," I sighed. "I want to tell her I'm sorry for not being there.

"Ok Percy," she snuggled into me, I know, _Reyna, daughter of Bellona, __**snuggling**__? What has the world become!_

"Night."

"G'Night."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of people knocking on the door. "Hey! Where is Commander J<em>ackass<em>?" it was Blake, what did he want?

"Wha—" Reyna grumbled as she untangled herself from me.

"Go away!" I shouted and burrowed deeper into the covers.

It was quiet for a while before, "…Is there someone in there with you?" The door knob started wiggling.

"Wait, don't come in!" Reyna cried. "Just wait a sec!" Blake, of course didn't listen.

"What is going on—" he cut off when he saw me in the bed next to Reyna.

We did look kinda weird. I was wearing a grey t-shirt and shorts and she had on a tank top and short. Then I realized. "Shit!" I said and ducked down into the covers.

"Jackson! What are you doin—you ran away!" I turned to look at him and forced the door to shut with my mind.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw, do you understand?" I asked him darkly.

He looked from Reyna to me and said slowly, "Is Commander R your girlfriend. Aww, wittle Pwercy has someone to twck him in bwed!"

"No, I'm not his girlfriend. It's just moral support, Percy's been a bit pissed and I'm one of the only people who can calm him, besides Chaos and Thalia who can control emotions," Reyna said with her face in her hands too shocked to yell at him. "I'm not going to erase your memory, but don't tell anyone this until Percy reviles it, swear it on the river Styx and the River of Mages; River of the Great One."

"Why should I?" he smirked at Reyna, trying to look at sexy.

"Because if you don't, I will break every bone in your body, carve out your eyes, sew your mouth shut, skin you alive, and then boil you in oil." Reyna said darkly glaring at him.

"Harsh, fine, I swear on the river Styx and the River Mages not to reveal Jackson's secret until he reveals it himself," Blake said in a not caring voice. "Happy?"

"Very, now I'm going to take a shower, don't bother me!" Reyna said briskly before taking a towel and going to the bathroom.

"What did you want?" I asked getting out of bed and taking off my shirt.

"Well, the sword, _your_ sword came and –" He suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "You're gonna reveal your identity today aren't you! Because Riptide is here and you will pull it out!"

"Duh, it's my sword and based on a prophecy, a witch queen did a spell on my sword and stuck it in the stone," I said pulling out another shirt from the closet. "Now I want my sword back."

"What makes you so sure you're gonna get it?" he said.

"Because it _my_ sword. It belongs to no on besides me," I whispered darkly, but I knew he still heard it.

"I'm going to prove you wrong, I will get that sword because I am the most powerful demigod alive!" he shouted before getting out of Reyna's room.

"We'll get see about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I really wanted to stop but I know you'll be so mad at me, so I'm continuing!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Commander R?" a voice came from behind the closed door. "It is I, Kyle!"<p>

"She's in the shower!" I called back as I was getting out a pair of pants.

"Commander J, sorry. Do you wish to see Violet?" he asked.

"No, just tell her to not let anyone touch the sword or even look at it!" I shouted back.

"Yes sir!"

"Who was that?" Reyna asked walking out of the bathroom with a towel.

"Just Kyle, he wanted to see you, but I sent him off," said. "Violet is watching over the sword right now." I added.

"Ok," she nodded at me.

"I'm going to get ready, go speak to the lieutenants since you're done," I said to her before walking to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, shaved (Yes, I have to shave), and did my business. I then went to my room and put on my combat clothes (A black shirt with a light breastplate, cargo pants, combat boots, and workout gloves) and my black cloak.

I went off to find Violet. As I was walking to the stone, Katie Gardner came up to me and said. "There's a giant panther sitting in front of the stone with Riptide in it. It snarls if anyone gets too close and almost bit Blake's hand off!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'll deal with her," I said and nodded at her.

When I got near, there were now a panther and a python; a shadow black panther and a dark green python. Everyone was keeping a safe distance from the two who were lounging, just looking at the demigods.

"Hi Kyle!" I said patting the python's head before turning to the panther. "Hey Vi!" I said cheerfully patting the panther's head. "Have you been a good girl lately?" I felt the panther under my hand change into a girl. The black fun became white blonde hair with sea green and blue streaks. The green python was also changing, from green scales to black hair with dyed red tips. Both had glasses on.

"Commander J," Violet and Kyle bowed to me before I let them up. The demigods around us gasped.

"These are our lieutenants, Kyle is my lieutenant while Violet is Percy's," Reyna's voice rang out. Everyone parted to make space for Reyna as she walked through. "State who you are!" she barked after Vi and Kyle bowed.

"Kyle Hellgorey, lieutenant to Commander R. My powers include mind control and body possessing. I can also control fire," Kyle stated. "My legacy is being able to turn any weapon into something useless, or something that can cause a lot more damage. For example," he turned to look at a knife in a demigod's hand and turned it into a paper airplane. He then changed it back and then turned it into a grenade before turning it back again. "My blessing from Chaos allows me to shape shift to any sea and reptile and amphibian animal. The sun glasses I have on right now have built in accessories like night vision, the World Wide Web, video recording, etc. I am a Greek demigod, son of Ares. I do have many weaknesses, like all people I am not perfect."

"Violet Snow, lieutenant to Commander J. My powers include making people see what they fear most by letting them look into my eyes," Violet said coldly. "The reason I am wearing sun glasses right now is because my eyes are a dark red/violet color with no pupil, if you stare into them, you will see what you fear most. I can also cause you mental pain by taking over your mind and _fixing_ it. I can also control water. My legacy allows me to turn my opponents into someone or something else until I decide to stop. My blessing from Chaos allows me to shape shift into any mammal or bird. I am a minor Roman demigod, daughter of Deimos, god of fear, dread, and terror. I do have many weaknesses, like all people I am not perfect."

"Violet and Kyle are two very different people. Kyle is very easy to make friends with, if you have any questions, please ask him. Violet, however, is very hostile, especially to other demigods. Please don't disturb her unless you want to get beaten up, the camp is in danger, or if Commander J, Kyle, or I are in danger." I said looking at all the demigods that gathered. "Call up your gods and other campers; it is time to test your bet with the sword."

* * *

><p>After everyone scurried off and the gods were called. I told all the campers that only the ones older than 14 may try to pull the sword. About twenty people tried before Blake went up.<p>

"Behold, the most powerful demigod alive coming to pull up the great sword of _Percy Jackson_!' He spat out my name and glared at me. he gripped the handle and pulled at hard as he can. Nothing happened. He tried again and still nothing happened.

"Pathetic," Reyna growled. "Remember the legend, _the least great Hero gets a year long of bad luck_, I'd give up if i were you!"

"My turn!" Annabeth said pushing Blake away. She, too, tugged on the sword. Still, Riptide just stubbornly stood there.

Then, the gods tried. Nothing happened but when Poseidon grabbed it, it glowed bright before knocking him backwards.

"What is this!" He bellowed. "Did you do this to make me a fool?" he screamed at me.

"No, the sword understands that you are far from his rightful owner, it doesn't like you," I chuckled. "Even swords have feelings and this one has a strong emotional bond with its rightful owner."

I stepped up to the stone and laid my hand upon the sword. I felt the hum of energy as it recognized me. I lightly wiggled the handle before slowly pulling it out. The sword came out of the stone with a soft _Shhhhhhh…_ sound. I smirked before plunging Riptide back into the stone. It went in it like a knife slicing butter.

It was all quiet before Blake starting rambling again. "You set this up! What's the point of bringing that here if you knew it was going to be yours?"

"You're right, I did know, and I did it because I wanted to prove to you pathetic fools that I am better," I growled. "I am not the same worthless loser I was before! I am the most powerful Hero alive! I am _Percy Jackson_!" I shouted the last part before pulling off my hood.

A gasp was heard all around as they saw me. I look different, my hair was longer and it kept falling into my eyes. I was taller and I had a long scar from my cheek to my collar bone. My eyes changed the most; they were a bright ice blue with a neon green circle around the pupil and the iris.

Blake started screaming again. "Jerk! I hate you! This deserves to be mine!"

"Percy! You're supposed to be dead! Why aren't you dead?" Annabeth asked running up to me. "You think you're so awesome and shit because you have Chaos on your side don't you? No! You're still that pathetic little boy you were back then!"

She then got knocked over as Reyna sent a brain attack at her. Violet was in her panther form and pounced on Annabeth, almost ripping her arm in half.

"STOP!" I called out. "Kyle, take Violet to somewhere to calm her off. Apollo, save Annabitch's life, she's going to die from blood loss soon. Reyna, we need to speak to Chaos."

"Ok, Percy," she said and created a portal to let us to the Void. It was time to bring our troops over.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm done. And now I have to do math homework! What did you think about Violet and Kyle? Pretty cool people huh?<strong>

**The poll so far: Reyna is ahead by a lot! Then Thalia second, Zoe, Bianca, a goddess, other characters, an OC, and finally Annabeth with no votes!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A CHALLENGE! ANYONE CAN PM IN A CHARACTER TO BE THE LEADER OF ALPHA, BETA, GAMMA, AND DELTA SQUAD! THEY CANNOT BE A SON/DAUGHTER OF A MAIDEN GODDESS. MUST BE 14 OR OLDER BUT NOT OLDER THAN 19. BEEN WITH CHAOS FOR at least 490 YEARS. CAN BE OTHER MYTHS, NO BIG 3! MUST HAVE MORE WEAKNESSES THEN STRENGTH AND NO EXTREAM POWERS! THE LEADER OF THE SQUADS DOES NOT A BLESSING FROM CHAOS!**

**Here's the form!**

**Name: (Must read the CapsLock above!)**

**Age (Real and looks like):**

**Gender: (CAN NOT BE ALL GIRLS!)**

**Godly parent:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears: (Must have at least 3)**

**Fatal flaw (looking pretty is not a fatal flaw, being too kind is not a fatal flaw. ADHD is not a fatal flaw. Making rash decisions is a fatal flaw. Being too gullible is a fatal flaw. Can't back down from a challenge is a fatal flaw. MAKE UP SOMETHING!):**

**Hair color (Must match godly parent unless dyed):**

**Eye color ("")**

**Height:**

**Weight (If they are 16, 5'9", they cannot weight 90 lbs. Make it realistic!):**

**Build (No one can have a perfect body type!):**

**Other markings (MUST HAVE A SCAR!):**

**Other:**


	4. Of Things They Don't Know

**Hey! There's gonna be a big shock in this chapter. But don't worry; there will be a cliff hanger!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything besides the plot and Violet and Kyle.**

**Peace.**

**DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV. Camp Half Blood. Long Island, New York.<strong>

* * *

><p>Reyna and I walked into Chao's dark castle in the Void. We walked into the throne room to see Chaos playing with a little kitten.<p>

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Reyna asked after we bowed.

"Ah, yes, change of plans," he said. "I will send Alpha, or Aapep, the leader of alpha squad. He will control the 500 soldiers I'm sending. Nico said he will bring about 50 of his assassins. Also, Violet and Kyle are reported missing."

"Violet and Kyle are missing?" I asked.

"Apparently, after Violet almost ripped off Annabeth's arm, they disappeared into the woods. They never came back and when some campers went to look for them, they found three groups of rocks stuck together." Chaos said.

"SOS," I frowned. "They were attacked?"

"There were no signs of a struggle, but we think so," a new voice said. I turned and met eyes with a boy with golden yellow eyes and light brown dreadlocks.

"Aapep," I nodded at his and he bowed.

"Are there searches going on?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, they are not declared dead yet, however," he announced.

"Alright, Aapep, go pick out your best troops," Reyna ordered.

"Good, call up Bianca please, I need a lieutenant since Violet is not here, call up Zoe also, for Reyna. Send them back to Camp Half Blood and have them control camp." I stated. "Do what you want Chaos, you have the best judgment anyway."

"Ok, you and Reyna go do what you have to," I bowed to Chaos and Reyna created a portal. We teleported back to Camp Half Blood.

"Percy! What is the meaning of this?" Was the first thing I heard when I got back.

"Annabeth, your cabin need to move. In fact, why don't you go help the Ares cabin with weapons?" I turned to Annabeth.

"Our cabin is the one that's supposed to make up the battle plans!" She shouted at me.

"We don't need your cabin!" I said. Reyna had walked away when she saw Annabeth.

"What do you mean? You can't do anything! You're a Seaweed Brain!" She's completely freaked out.

"I never said it was me! Bianca and Zoe are my strategists," I paused waiting to see if she got it. "They were in the Hunters of Artemis, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but their dead!" She screamed at me.

"No, they're not," I stated. "Zoe was in the sky and Chaos took her down, that's why her constellation is gone." I added. "Bianca, she was dead. But when the doors of death opened, Chaos went to the Underworld and took her out of there."

"But you still need the Athena and Minerva, we are the daughters of wisdom!" she yelled.

"Also the daughters of war, that's why I thought it'll be better if you worked with Ares and Mars cabins," I rolled my eyes before turning around. I felt the slight change of vibration as Annabeth change her stance. I could feel her pulling out her knife, and rushing at my neck. I moved about two inches to the side, her knife passing right passed my neck; I then pulled back my leg and tripped her. She moved too fast at me so she couldn't stop her force. I grabbed her right shoulder and twisted her right arm behind her as she landed hard on the ground. Her knife was about five feet away from her.

Our fight attracted a lot of attention. A small group of people were glancing at us, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have told you a million of times not to piss me off!" I finally lost my calm posture. "You do not know how much I want to crack you skull open like an egg!"

"What happened to you? Why are you such a jerk!" she asked me.

"Why? You have no right to ask me that!" I yelled right back at her. "You have no idea what I went through! The moment I turned my head, people betrayed me!

"I remember loving you Annabeth. I remember kissing in the rain, I remember laughing, and I remember being together!" I could felt tears pricking at my lids but I won't cry. Not for her. "It's not me who changed! It's you! You turned into that fucking bitch that doesn't care about anyone else besides yourself! You became your worst enemy."

Silence was all I heard. An applause was heard and everyone turned to see who it was. It was my fucking brother Blake.

"Impressive, I didn't think it'd be this easy for you to lose control," Blake smiled smugly.

"What do you want?" I asked. I had no energy to fight with him.

"I want you to give up," he said walking towards me. "I want you to go back to where ever you came from before and let us handle this situation. We have managed to survive for many years without your help. We don't need it now." He was all up in my face now, but I was taller than him by about four inches. I stare down at him.

"You are pathetic, you have no idea what would happen to this place if we are not here to help," I growled. "Gaea will take over, humans will become slaves and all demigods will be killed. The gods will get locked up in Tartarus, others will become slaves. There won't be a single safe haven at all." I looked at everyone gathered there. "Is that what you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV, Unknown place, Unknown time.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hair whiter than snow,<em>

_Eyes brighter than gold,_

_Skin colder than ice,_

_Blood as fresh as death,_

_Life, passed away and gone._

_Hair whiter than snow…_

The depressing poem kept passing through my mind. Keeps repeating in an ice cold voice. I felt liquid under my head and my hair was sticking to my neck. I didn't know where I was but I knew I wasn't in my bed.

"_Hair whiter than snow/Eyes brighter than blood/ skin colder than ice…_" I heard something say and heard a cell door being opened. I got pulled out roughly with claws and the weird chanting never stopped. "_Skin colder than ice/Blood, as fresh as death/Life, passed away and gone..._"

"S-Stop, where are you taking me?" I stammered. I knew I had a cut on my head, blood was still pouring out. I probably had a concussion.

"You are to be used as a sacrifice for our master," one grumbled.

"What are you?" I asked breathily.

"We are our master's servants, we will be the ruler of the new world!" they all said together and kept chanting the ghostly poem.

"What new world?" I grumbled. I was still half unconscious, but my vision was getting better.

"Ah, ssshe'sss here," a cold voice rang out with dark humor. "Hello young demigod ssscum, I am Apep, Egyptian god of dessstruction and the eater of the sssun." I heard something big and heavy slithering on the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked after they monsters dropped me on the ground.

"Nothing, besidesss your body," Apep said. My vision cleared off enough for me to see what was talking to me. It was an amazingly long snake, its body could wrap around the Eiffel Tower at least ten times. It had gleaming yellow/green eyes that had a look of destruction in them.

"What…?" I didn't get what he meant, my _body_?

"It'sss not what you think," thank gods. "I need your body, literally, to ussse as a vessssel for my massster. You sssee, you are in the inner circle of a group we are planning to attack. Not to mention, you have been alive for over 600 yearsss. You are of ussse to us." Not good.

"Get someone else!" I grumbled, I managed to prop myself up on my elbows.

"No can do, my massster, SSSet, will sssoon be the ruler of the universsse. I won't let Ra, Osssirisss, Gaea, Chaosss, you, or that nasssty demigod, Percy Jackssson, ssstand in our way for total dessstruction!" His serpent voice rose higher and higher with every word.

"What are you going to do?" I asked panicked as the little monsters picked me up. Chanting again but they added some new lines to their already terrifying poem. "_Life, passed away and gone/her hair used by another/Eyes gleam a different color/Skin, not her wearing it/and blood, will produce him/our master, please rise/our master, please strive/Take what you need/destroy what you don't!_"

They strapped me into a coffin made of solid gold. I fit perfectly into it, as if it was made for me. The things took both of my arms and carved in my skin what looked like a circle with a cross under it.

"What are you doing? What is that?" I asked coughing weakly. It was getting harder for me to breathe.

"It'sss an _Ankh_ ancient Egyptian symbol for eternal life. It will take away your life, but give it to another," Apep smiled, I think.

"بنج لنا في الدم واللحم. تجلب لنا العقل والجسم. تجلب لنا القوة والخوف. تعيدنا الحاكم مهيب. تجلب لنا الشر! تعيدنا مجموعة، إله الفوضى والظلام. نحن عبيدك المتواضع. نحن هنا!" they chanted Arabic.

"STOP! Please! Stop!" I cried out. It felt like there was something in my neck, crawling out. Something big and slithery. I started coughing up blood, but it wasn't blood. It was a dark magenta substance that gushed out of my throat.

"Yesss! It'sss working!" Apep cried out in joy. "Rissse massster! Rissse!"

"No, please! Sto—" My voice got cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV. Unknown Place. Unknown Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>The monsters were silent for a moment as the girl's voice died.<p>

"Master Set? A-Are you there?" Apep silengthly asked.

The girl's eyes shot opened, but they weren't the vibrant magenta color anymore. Now, it was a dark blood red that reflected light, like a cat's. She sat up and broke the chains holding her arms.

"Ah, there is my trusty servant," her voice rang out like bells. "Prepare for battle."

"Sir?" Apep slithered closer. "It's too early, are you are you are ok?"

"Why do people always call me sir?" she wondered. "I'm a girl. Those stupid mortals always have me as a male in the stories…"

"I-I'm sorry Madam, I won't do it again!" Apep looked like he was about to faint.

The girl wasn't listening. She was playing with her hair and looking at it disgustingly. "This hair, it's so…_colorful_!" she exclaimed. "Why would she dye it so many colors?" Set asked picking up a colored hair.

"We will fix it immediately Sir—" he cut off as Set glared her blood red eyes are him. "I mean, madam."

"And it's straightened!" She angrily pulled at the hair.

"Calm down Set," a cold and calm voice rang out. A tall man with black hair with a silver streak and dark blue eyes walked in. He had a pair of angel wings. They were about fourteen feet long each, starting from the shoulder blades; they were a vibrant silver color. Then it turned a dark grey and a cold, empty black. The edges were a gleaming red color and had flashed of bright blue feathers splattered on the wings.

"Azrael!" Set's eyes lit up as she saw the man. "What is the Archangel of Death doing seeing little old me?"

"Skip the flattery you can't pull it off. You know why I'm here," he announced as he circled Set who was still in the coffin. She had a small teasing smile on her lips. "I want that Percy Jackson _dead_!"

"Then erase his name, you are Death, get rid of him," Set said in a 'duh' kind of voice. "It's not that hard, _unless_, his name isn't there…"

"He's protected by Chaos and Thantos, of course he isn't there," Azrael shouted and punched the wall. Set got out of the coffin and gracefully walked to Azrael.

"Don't worry, you know what you need to do," Set whispered in Azrael's ears, her lips causing him to shiver.

He started changing, his wings disappearing, his hair getting longer and the silver was replaced with red tips. His blue eyes were now a bright green color. The dark humor was replaced with calmness. Azrael was now Kyle.

"I knew Violet's body was right for you," Violet's smile was not the same dark smile, it was more teasing, more dangerous, more _Set_. "But Violet Snow is no more. She's really powerful you know."

"She's strong, fast too. Way too skinny though. I hate the hair. And her fatal flaw is not being able to back down from a challenge," she thought about it for a while. "Since this is her body, I have the same fatal flaw and weaknesses. I have to be careful. This girl, is also very pathetic, grew up in an Asylum and has panic attacks, scared of small spaces because of claustrophobia, and of water because someone held her under until she almost died."

"You'll be fine," Azreal screamed. Set flinched but regained her posture. "Right now, I just want to get rid of Percy Jackson. Our spies are there and reporting to Apep every day, but we have to be careful. We don't know what he's up to. Gaea better not mess up!" He said before melting into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV. Camp Half Blood. Long Island, New York.<strong>

* * *

><p>I finished my speech and heard soft clapping. I turned around and saw Kyle, but he wasn't Kyle. He seemed crazier than Kyle and darker; he had an aura of death around him.<p>

"Kyle?" Reyna, who came in the middle of my speech, said.

"Wrong," a bell like voice said, hanging upside down on a branch was Violet. But her hair was all bleach blonde ad fell in loose curls. Her eyes were blood red.

"Violet, what happened to you?" I started to walk towards them; I could feel something was wrong. Violet jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on her feet, no vibrations.

"I never said I was Violet…" 'Violet' smirked. "I am Set, Egyptian goddess, not god, _goddess_ of chaos and darkness."

"Set is a god, meaning he's a male," Annabeth said in a bitchy voice.

"Mortals always get it wrong," 'Violet' rolled her eyes. "You see, when I appear, I am in a pure red priest clothing, and a black cloak covering my face. People just assume I'm a male."

"That's enough chitchat," Kyle said and started changing. He grew taller, his eyes a dark blue, the red tips gone, and a freaking pair of angel wings appeared on his back. "I am Azrael, Archangel of Death. I got a bone to pick with you Jackson."

Great, another super powerful being who hates me. "What?" I whined. I was getting tired.

"Don't whine, you sound like a baby!" Kyle chided me. "You remember my plan for world destruction back in 2012?"

I did remember. Azrael wanted to find his sister, Abaddon, the Angel of Destruction, and with her help, he could take over the world. He captured Gabriel and Michael, Ralphael and Urial, or Ariel, were in hiding. God had no control over Azrael, he was crazed. Abaddon was running, she hid everywhere but was finally found in Paris where she posed as a school child. They two almost destroyed the world, but Ralphael contacted me and we help Gabriel and Michael escape. I went into their lair and helped Abaddon destroy all of Azrael's plans. Finally, God sent Azrael to the Abyss for ten thousand years, but he escaped after about five and we haven't heard from his since. Until now.

"Also, your campers are not very trustworthy, I have spies," he said scanning his eyes. I kinda figured that.

"Who are they?" I asked. Better find out now that later.

"They are…_them_," Azrael said pointing to two people. I slowly turned around and gasped. I heard Set giggle behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, who is it? What's your best guess?<strong>

**By the way, the contest is over because I don't really have anyone that I found that suited some of the roles I have. I do have an Alpha, Beta, and two assassins though.**

**Bye!**

**Peace.**

**-DD**


	5. Author Note & Filler

**Hey guys! I know you were probably hoping for an update, but I haven't been really inspired lately. But I do have this little filler. It's a one shot about Percy and Reyna at their first mission. Enjoy! And please read my author's note at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Why does this always happen to me. I dare you to guess where I am right now. Come on, guess. Well, I'll tell you. About two days ago, Reyna and I got sent on our first mission to the planet Venus. We were to stalk and take out a Greek monster called Lamia.

Lamia is the granddaughter of my 'father' making her my niece. She had an affair with Zeus and bore him a son. Hera, being the jealous bitch she was, decided to kill Lamia's children (in other stories, it was said she driven Lamia to eat her own children.) Lamia went crazy and Hera corrupted her mind and turned her into a better version of Medusa. Expect, this one had the top of a female, the bottom of a snake, and ate children instead of turning them into stone. She was currently on the planet Venus, eating children.

I'm guessing this was supposed to be irony. Venus being the Roman goddess of beauty and Lamia was said to be amazingly beautiful.

I'm getting off topic…back to the story. We arrived on Venus (which was a better version of Earth, no pollution and the girls wore bathing suites and had bright blue hair and golden skin) and was send to the 'Venusise's' castle. The Venusise (which is the Venus version of a president) told us the predicament. You see, after monsters get killed on Earth, they travel to all the different planets before moving back to Earth. Lamia was currently on Venus and eating their children.

We found her posing as a college professor (she could change her appearance, who knew that!) and I enrolled. Reyna was the scout that bugged the whole school, all the kids, and our monster. After learning all I wanted to know about the eighth world war, I was knocked unconscious and brought to this secret cave.

Reyna also bugged everyone and everything, expect for me. I bet she 'accidently' forgot.

"Perssseusss Jackssson, I have been vaiting vor you," hissed Lamia as she walked – slithered- down the steps to the cellar.

"Give up, the Dracula voice doesn't work on you," I rolled my eyes.

She hissed at me again, "Even avter being knocked unconsssions and tied up, you're ssstill ssso rude!"

"That's me lady, don't forget it," I pulled on my chains and complained. "I really have to pee, and eat, and exercise, and call my partner, and killing you, so can you let me go?" I was really faking the 'having to pee' part, but anything to get me out the shackles.

"I have been ssso hungry lately, and you should fill me up nicccely," she smiled at me, showing me her yellowed fangs. Ugh.

"You realize that I'm your uncle right?" I nodded at her. "Yeah, you're Poseidon's granddaughter and I'm his son."

"Ssshut up!" she shouted at me and actually hit me with a whip.

"Whoa! I like S&M as much as the next guy, but I'd rather be the S than the M!" The blood from my cheek was falling onto my shirt. It's going to take forever to get the stain out!

"I will eat your heart Percccy Jackssson! And then your sssoul!" She lunged at me clawing at my face and trying to bit my neck apart. I kicked and flailed around, trying to get her away from me.

"Wow Percy, never thought you were into S&M," I heard a voice speak out and had to laugh.

"Vhat! Another von!" Lamia murmured before turning around – only to have a knock out dart shot through her heart.

I looked up to see Reyna's smiling face looking down at me. She was also dangling a pair of keys.

"Funny, now unlock me," I scowled at her face.

"Beg for it," she said with a mischievous look. "You're into S&M right; let me 'dominate' you."

"Shut up," she laughed at me before unlocking me. "How long is she knocked out for?"

"About three days," Reyna said kicking Lamia.

"Well, let's get her back to headquarters," I swung her up onto my shoulders as Reyna planted a chip on to Lamia's tongue.

"I love this job," she said as we walked out of the cellar.

Life might not be what we believed it would be. Hell, I believed that I would have been married to Annabeth and had some kids by now. But, right now, it was prefect so I'm just going to live in this moment until something else happens. Hopefully, it won't be such a big difference.

I like where I am. Being by Chaos's side and working my way up from a rookie to maybe a Commander someday. And I'll have Reyna next to me the whole way. And who knows, maybe we'll have to be sent back to Camp Half-Blood one day and save the world again. Maybe one of my friends will betray me or something. Then again, something like that happening is one in a million. I've got nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you liked this little filler.<strong>

**By the way, I have created a new Hunger Games fanfic. It's a Send Your own Tribute (SYOT) story and I would love it if you send in a character.**

**Here Forever**

**-DD**


End file.
